Living The Life You Never Wanted
by Soming13
Summary: Marcus is being chase by the four girls. And wants to survive
1. Tired

It's about to be the end of the last class and I'm ready to run out. Half of my body is already off the seat, ready to move. People continue to talk, not even knowing the situation I'm in. This is life or death.

The bell has rung and I'm out the class all ready. I'm pretty fast at a normal run, but when I'm getting chased, I'm the flash. I'm going through people with ease. Wiggling my way to the stairs. As soon as success crosses my mind, Monika has already blocked it.

" _Heyyy~"_ Monika flirts while she does knife tricks, _**with** a real **knife**_

Fuck! I'm gonna die if I don't find a another exit. I continue to run through the crowd looking for the second staircase. I'm near it.

" _Where you going Marcus?"_ I look at the second staircase and I see Sayori questioning me. I start sweating because if the other two are covered then the third one has a 99.999% chance of being covered. If it is I have a escape plan. People starting leaving and the hallway is emptying. No there could be no witnesses, which lefts the girls at a advantage. I'm begging for the third stairwell to be free.

It's of course. It's covered by Yuri. I can't go no where. All my exits are covered. Before I can I think of a plan, I was punched in the back by Natsuki. Her punch was hard and sharp, it hurt like a bitch but that wasn't her hardest. The cuts and scars on my back didn't make pain feel any better. I fall to the ground on all fours, coughing blood.

"I think I punched too hard." Natsuki says that like It's everyday.

This is it.

"Now Marcus, this can go two ways honey!" Monika says

I gonna die.

"One way is where we can all be happy! And you will come with us, and you will have the greatest time of your life..." Monika says before she starts cutting light cuts on my back. They are slow but effective.

"AHHHH!!!" I scream as she cuts 5 light cuts on my back.

"Or..." Fuck my life.

"We will have to kill you and fuck your dead body." Monika says coldly.

"Don't try to escape Marcus, we have you covered." Yuri says confidently. Escape? Wait...

The fucking Window!

"Hey Yuri.." I says weakly before I catch the attention of all the girls.

"Thank you." All the girls get confused.

I back hand Monika, who was cutting my back, and starting running towards the window. I break the window with a punch and jump out. It was a two story drop but I have ways to minimize the damage by rolling as soon as my shoes touch the ground. I gain balanced and start running. I don't running, cause I know what they would do to me if I stop. It's been 5 Minutes and I still hear their footsteps. I want to stop, but my instincts wouldn't let me. My lungs are dry and so are my mouth. My legs are burning and my body hurt.

Can't stop

Can't stop

I'm going to die if I do

I can't

I can't

I've been dodging and twisting and turning to avoid trees. I never once check behide me cause I still hear them. I check behide me hoping they are far. When I check.

I see _no one..._

I'm beyond confused. I heard their footsteps but they aren't there.

"Eh?!" I get defensive when I hear more footsteps. But those steps aren't in the woods, they sound like their on a sidewalk. I walk in that direction and find a city. It's not mine, I've never seen this city before. I walk around looking for nonexistent answers flowing in my head. I can't even think correctly being that I'm weak and about to break. The only thing keeping me up right now is that, if I pass out now I will have nowhere to go. I get weird stares from people being that I'm covered in my own blood and I'm cut everywhere.

About a minute pass of just me thinking of everything that could, would, and will happen. Then a girl with void black, long beautiful hair walks around a cover in front of me. Just because I'm busted, that doesn't mean I can't check a girl out. It's kind of scary how her body figure closely resembles Monika's. I mean, she's pretty _Thick._ She is my height and looks a bit young, and she is wearing uniform. So I'm guessing she my age.

"A-A-Ah, E-E-Excuse M-Me." I'm nearly silent but still heard. She turns around exposing her beautiful topaz colored eyes. She is well dressed and beautiful. I'm lost in her beauty before I notice her gasp of horror at seeing my bloody body. She covers her mouth in horror.

"Can you help me? Ehehe..." That's the last thing I say before falling to the ground. I hear calling me for me to wake up. She turns me around to see my face. I see her beautiful face and the orange sky fill my blurry vision.

"Hello? Are you Okay?"

I can't help but smile because I never met a stranger who cared so much for me.

My vision slowly turns black.

A/N - First chapter! I really liked how this part went. Although I was influenced by other writers stories, I like this one. I want people to comment on how I'm doing and tell me what's good and bad so I would be able to fix what's bothering you. Anyways, bye bye!

Hey,


	2. Help me

What's this cold wet feeling?

There is another wave of cold and wet.

Wait...

"OH MY GOD!" I yell with heavy breathing following. I look at surroundings, twisting and turning like a owl.

I'm in a house, the house looks pretty expensive if you ask me. It has all its windows covered on the first floor. It's probably to hide me.

I'm wet...

I see the beautiful girl standing in front of me. She looks like she ran a mile, Did she drag me here?

"Thank god." She says. "I thought you died." She continues

"Me too, eheh." I try to let out a laugh, but it just sounds rusty.

"I have a first aid kit upstairs, so wait here." She said before she runs up the stairs.

While she is up there I get up from the ground and take a good look around the house. The house has beautiful art and pictures of nature around in the living room. Everything in here looks like it's worth a lot.

I'm trying my best not to track my blood on the floor. I take off my shirt to see the damage, it's pretty bad but the cuts aren't deep. I throw my shirt on the carpet and sit down on the floor.

I hear her begin to walk down the stair.

"I have the first aid ki—" She is cut of by the sight of cuts and bruises.

"It's worst than I thought. You need bandages." She says with a low voice.

"You're probably right." I respond. She walks over to me and opens the first aid kit and grabs the alcohol first and a piece of cotton. She pours it on the cotton.

"T-This is going to hurt, okay?" She tells me.

"You don't have to tell me things I already know." I joke.

She blushes a bit before she gets closer.

"What are you scared for? I'm not going to kill you." I say leaning back a bit.

"I know that!" She snaps. "I-Its just that." She turns a shade redder. "I've never got this close to a boy before." She says shyly.

"Well." I say before I lean back in closer.

"Let's change that." I say before I giggle a bit.

"Err..." She slowly. Places the cotton on a old wound on my chest.

"Skkk!"

I suck through my teeth in pain.

"I-I-I'm So Sorry!" She apologizes quickly.

"I-It's a-alright, continue." She does what I say and continues.

Through out all pain and apologies, she is done with the front.

"Are there some on your back?" She questioned.

"Yeah, they are actually new." She throws me a shocked look.

"Really?!" She asks. I nod. I turn around, showing her the five recent cuts. She starts cleaning the cuts and the pain is intense. But I remain silent. The pain actually brings back memories of the first time I incountered the insane side of my club mates.

 _"Okay everyone! It's time to share poems!" It's had been right after the cultural festival and no one had joined the club. That did leave a dent in Monika. Sayori still had depression and her way of coping with it was being with me. She even sneak into my house just to sleep next to me. I actually kind of thought it was cute, until her cope for depression turn in to a obsession for me. Yuri was already on the hype train and so was Monika. Natsuki jumped on when she realized there was no hope for her father being a good person, and had eyes on me to fix that. I didn't know what to do in a situation like that, the first thing that came to my mind was—_

 _"Four girls want my dick. That pretty hot."_

 _Not realizing that the situation was much worst than expected._

"M-My God! I'm so sorry if it hurt!" Her voice snaps me out my flash back to the damaging memories.

"H-Huh?" I didn't know I was crying.

"O-Oh, I-It's Okay, continue." I say wiping my tears.

It's awkward silent for her and pain for me. She is done with two scars and on to the third one.

"Do you help people a lot like this? Cause you do it like you used to it." I ask.

"Sadly no." She respondes. "This is my first time helping someone in a situation."

"If you say it's your first time, then why me?" I ask.

Fourth Scar

"I don't know, I wanted to run but there was something in the back of head saying that if I leave you, you would die." She says.

"Judging on what you're doing and the pictures of nature. You care for other things?" I said with certainty.

"I seem like I made it to easy to know." She smiles.

She finally finished and added bandages to help the healing. The Bandages make me look like a anime character. There on my arms and body, there is blood tinting the bandages on my back. But it's fine.

"Thanks for anything." I thanked her, causing her to blush a bit.

"You don't have to t-thank me." She replies

."What do you mean? If it weren't for you, I would be dead." She looks like she can't take the shower of 'thankses' I'm giving her.

"Anyway, I never told you my name. My name is Marcus." I wait for her to respond.

"Oh, my name is Kyrina!" She finally responds.

"Well, I never told you why I'm here." Well, I never did drop her a hint on what's going on with me. But I do hope the story sounds believable.

A/N— I did want to get the chapter out as soon as possible so Eh..

I


End file.
